inazuma_icefandomcom-20200214-history
Yukimura Hyouga
Yukimura Hyouga (雪村 豹牙) is a forward and the ace striker of Hakuren GO. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"With his talent discovered by Fubuki, he is a super striker, one of the best in the northern region."'' Appearance Yukimura has spiky navy blue hair, with two strands hanging from each side of his face, thick eyebrows and teal eyes. Personality Yukimura appears to be a faithful, loyal and a quite fierce person, looking up to Fubuki and calling him senpai but turning away completely from him when he believes he's been abandoned. He's always serious when playing soccer, never holding back and giving it his all even during practice, believing that will help him improve. Plot Yukimura was seen for the first time in Fubuki's flashback in Episode 025 (GO) of Inazuma Eleven GO, where he's being trained to learn Eternal Blizzard. Shortly after he appears before Fubuki along with Shirosaki, who reveals that Yukimura became a SEED. Here Yukimura shows his new-found hatred for Fubuki, calling him his enemy and accusing him for betraying him and for abandoning Hakuren. During the match against Raimon, Yukimura has various flashbacks in which it's revealed that prior to his meeting with Fubuki, his teammates used to abandon him because of his serious attitude towards soccer, which might be the reason why he took Fubuki's departure so seriously. It's also shown how the man helped him train and improve no matter what, which at first surprised Yukimura, and went as far as teaching him Eternal Blizzard and then helping him develop his own hissatsu, Panther Blizzard. When Fifth Sector forced Fubuki to leave Hakuren, Fubuki left without telling Yukimura, which made him believe he had been abandoned once again and started hating his former coach for betraying him. Because of this, he turned to Fifth Sector, became a SEED and learned how to summon a Keshin, Gousetsu no Saia. Yukimura realized his mistake in following Fifth Sector during the match when Hakuren's Kumazaki orders Seki to purposefully hurt Sangoku Taichi so he couldn't continue playing. After that, Yukimura and most of his teammates decide to stop following the orders and try to win on their own. After the match ended, Yukimura and Fubuki reunited and shook hands, showing that he doesn't see him as an enemy anymore and that he believes in him again. Later, in Episode 044 (GO), Yukimura and Fubuki were seen at the Amano Mikado Stadium watching the match and listening to Hibiki's speech. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W He first appeared in the movie as a member of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. During the exhibition match against Inazuma Legend Japan, he along with his teammates were beaten by Asta. Shinsei Inazuma Japan escaped from the rampage because Fei Rune saved them with the Inazuma TM Caravan. Later on, he was seen in a fight with Asuka Kojou where he used Panther Blizzard against her LBX Vampire Cat. When he was surrounded by Jin Kaidou's Triton, Yuuya Haibara's Liu Bei and Jessica Kaios' Jeanne D, he was feeling nervous and afraid, then Fran used her powers to make him disappear in front of everyone. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Yukimura, you need to have: *'Player': Kitaki Tsuneo (Hakuren's Community master at the Snowland Stadium) *'Item': Kagayaku Mafura (Dropped from Hakuren) *'Hissatsu Manual': Eternal Blizzard (Dropped from Chaos and Raimon Aliea Union) *'Player': Peter After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 10260 Kizuna Points.. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Yukimura, you need to have: *'Topic': Yet unseen snow (At the Tongattoru Republic Stadium (トンガットル共和国; スタジアム) ) *'Item': Carved Wooden Deer (Random drop from ふわふわアニマルB you play Neppuu or from サクサクアニマルB you play Raimei) *'Photo': Set of split firewood (Taken at Glynn Village Well) *'Encounter': Meet Yukimura! (At the Dry Riverbed Station Road) After this he can be scouted for an amount of 3900 Kizuna Points. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven GO= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 172 *'TP': 161 *'Kick': 139 *'Dribbling': 94 *'Technique': 91 *'Block': 76 *'Speed': 96 *'Stamina': 86 *'Catch': 48 *'Lucky': 86 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 162 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 162 *'Dribbling': 121 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 92 *'Technique': 126 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 85 *'Lucky': 116 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Kick: '''S *'Guard: A *'Body: '''A *'Speed: A *'Control: '''A *'Catch: B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *SH Panther Blizzard''' *'﻿OF White Blade' *'SK Recovery!' *'﻿OF Sprint Warp' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Panther Blizzard' *'﻿OF White Blade' *'SK Recovery!' *'﻿OF Muei Souha' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Panther Blizzard' *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'﻿OF White Blade' Category:Real Category:Character